The treasure of alkbama
by dark angle wings
Summary: were 2 girl going on a greater adventure then they ever thought possible.also involes tresure hunt. short storie R&R i wrote in 7th grade a long whlie ago R&R plz


THE TREASURE OF ALKBAMA

It's been many months and finally the letter came from her mom in Costa Rica. But it was not from Sharin's mom, Nicole. It was someone else. The letter said:

Dear Family of Nicole,

I'm sorry to inform you there has been a tragic accident. In Costa Rica, Nicole has not been found in 3 months and we fear that she is no longer with us. With this letter, this is the remainder of her stuff.

Your friend,

Josh, Finestka

Sharin read the letter and read it over and over again and again not believing what she has just read. Sharin started to cry all over her new blue silky shirt and skirt from her last birthday, Jan. 15th, 2002. Sharin sees her father coming up the stairs.

"What's wrong," said Sharin's father. Sharin passes him the letter. Sharin waits till her father is done with it. "It will be alright, "says Sharin father while she hugs him. Sharin is now crying but so is her father. "Sharin go and get your mother belongings and yes, you may have it if you wish," said Sharin's father sadly. So Sharin goes right to her mother's belongings. Sharin thought to herself as she unpacks her mom's old stuff and her journal. The last entry said:

01/13/03

Dear journal,

"Wait its March 1st. So she has been gone all this time? Letters are so slow, "said Sharin to herself. So Sharin goes back to reading the journal and continues reading.

Today I have found a clue to the myth of Hannaluie. But I can't tell the others archeologists they don't think it's true. Ha, I will show them. But of course, I really miss my family and home in South Carolina. I am making a plan to go after it.

Sharin realizes that her mom is not dead. Sharin says, "Then I must go and find her. But I only have 50, a plane ticket, camp stuff, and, of course, food is a lot more money." Sharin thought to herself. Then out of nowhere, she had an idea. My older brother, Jacob, has money and lots of it under the plant in the bathroom. Sharin went downstairs to the bathroom in the basement. When Sharin went their, she found under the plant 350. "WOW!" said Sharin, "dang that's a lot of money. I'm rich! I'm rich, oh yea, oh yea." Then she knew that if she asked Amy, Sharin's friend, she would want to come too. She does not want to be lonely. So then she went to Amy Minlopes. A tall, black hair with brown eyes with a different personality then you thinks she has. Because she has the biggest earrings I ever seen. I would not be surprise if they fell off one day thought Sharin again overtime, but she's my friend since Kindergarten through now in the 10th grade. So Sharin knocks at the door. Knock, Knock. "Hello anyone home?" Sharin kept repeating five times.

Then Amy's mom came to door with frizzy hair and looking like she's drunk. "It's only 10AM the 1st of March," thought Sharin. "Hey! What do you want?" asked Ms. Minlopes. Sharin says, "Where is Amy?" "I don't give a hoot of a cow brain girl," says Ms. Minlopes. "Hey mom I got this," said Amy. Sharin says, "Hey good to see you. Amy said, "Get back fast." Mother is drunk because her boyfriend dumped her on the phone last night. She was drinking all night. It was bad. She started to cry and then got mad. I had to lock all the doors so she would not go over there and choke him to death. "Wow that sound bad, but guess what? What?" Amy said sarcastically and slows like she does not care. "I ain't going' to tell you with that attitude!" said Sharin viciously and madly. Fine, what is it? said Amy. "If you must know, I got a letter from my mom's friend, Josh, and she went missing in Costa Rica." I got a plane that will take you and me there to look her. "No way sound like fun." Said Amy. "K we will go at 5:00AM in 4 days so we have time to go there."

Four days later at 4:38 AM right about to go in the cab. Amy says are you sure we should do this. Sharin replies back, "Yes I left them note sayings were on a school field trip." Then Sharin pointed at something in Amy's hand. "What is that?" asks Sharin. Amy replies back, "It's my pet Pug dog name Sunny." Then the cab driver says, "Hey ladies, are you coming or not? I have better things to do you know this early called sleep!" "OK!" they said at the same time and both ladies got in.

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at the airport. "Come on! Hurry up!" says Sharin. "Ok, I'm coming with Sunny. She's like 21 lbs." exaggerated Amy. "Flight B3 will be delayed until 5:30pm" said the flight attendant over the speaker. Yes we will make it on time said Amy.

Thirty-five minutes later they're on a plane in First Class on a one-way trip. "I get motion sickness so I'm going to take one big nap," said Amy. "Fine" said Sharin. Then a little bit out of the blue she heard, "ZZZzzzz" "Great. I never knew she snored this bad in sleep. This is going to be a long 7 hour trip," said Sharin to herself.

Later that same day at 12:30PM. They got off the plane. "Bark bark" said sunny. Amy says I pretty sure she has to go. K said sharin. "I will be right back" said Amy. When sunny was done going to bathroom they look for sharin no sight of her. Then some one taps Amy on the shoulder oh and it turns out to be sharin. "Don't do that you almost scared me to death." Said Amy. "Guess what I got a limo and hotel ready," said Sharin.

After they went to the hotel and unpacked, they got ready to go to the Hannaluie Tome burial site. Now they are at the burial site twenty minutes later. "Hey, look over there I see something. It looks like a shoe or paper type thingy," said Amy. So both girls run to it. "It's not a shoe or paper type thingy. It's more like a trigger or lever," said Sharin. "Pull it! Pull it!" said Amy. All of the sudden they fell in to a hug hole, like a tunnel. They then fall on to the ground. But what they don't know they been fallowed and it was Josh. "What are you doing here" sharin ask. "I came why you did." He said. You want to look for my mom JOSH? Said sharin. "No she long gone by now." Josh says. What...No… how? Said sharin. "She after the treasure of Hannluie." He says back. "What…t…t...t...that?" Amy point at and said. And what Amy happens to be a tome that looks like no is Hannluie tome. Josh started to go on about sister city Germany and Guatemala and find lost. And out of no were he runs in different direction and goes. So both girls went to the place they fell and saw sunny with people with rope. "Are you alright?" some old man asked. "Yes get us out here" the girls screamed out. Then the people started pull the rope up with them on.

Once the got up they head to hotel back up and figure out what to do next. "What d we do now" said Amy "I think we have to go to Germany or Guatemala. Said sharin. Guatemala is way closer so let go there 1st.

When they were on the plane the next day. They felt a sudden shake on the plane and began to spin out of control. Amy started to say what happing and yell for a flight attendant. But what she does not know is there is none on the plane. Then the girl went to the pilot room and found him unconscious. Then the plane slow down and stop spinning. And a cabin door swing open and in was parachute. "We are going to have to jump out the plane" said sharin so both girls jump out on account of 3 but went on 2 to trick them into doing it.

When the got to the ground there were so happy. "On the map it says over the river then over bridge the you look for a tree thing." Said sharin. And so they went. They swim over the river then for 5 min. cau'z it a big river. Then they had to cross the 2 mountains with a ricky rocky bridge. So they went very careful arcos the bridge. It was getting late so they found a cave some were for the night. "I'll get the fire wood for tonight." Said Amy. Then on the way she found the fallen bags in a tree. And brought them back to camp.

Next day they went to the rock that looks like a tree. Then fell into unconsciousness. 20 min. later they wake up. They saw josh, Nicole. And weird Indian called jinbinkin. "Mom" yelled sharin. "Sharin oh how I missed you" said Nicole. And then the Indians came in none speaking Engles Indian. And they said in there languish: whaty yey de wanta? Nicole said back: we just want to get to the lost city I Hannluie and stuff. "Huh" said sharin then all of sudden they release them into the tower. And under ground city are pretty darn big thought Amy. "I am not dying this way" said josh so he jumps over the window. And the building is 5 stories high. And the jinbinkin come and talk to Nicole. Then she talks back and says to the girl that no picture no talk of this place cau'z civazlivation will go down to know more. And I said let us live, stay, and look for the treasure which they say is right under the tree. And then they run to it and found. There was like a 100 scrolls and gold necklace and bracelet, earrings to.

After they stayed for like 3 days they flew back home. And now Nicole is rich with money and knowledge. When they reach the house sharin dad came running out hugging them. "I miss you so much." Sharin dad said. We did to they both said together. "I guess you have a nice summer paper for school." said Amy to Sharin.


End file.
